


Fly High Little Duck

by internationalfandomgirl



Category: Louden Swain - Fandom, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Emotional Comforting, F/M, Mentions of Death, Sadness, anniversary of death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 12:39:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17528894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/internationalfandomgirl/pseuds/internationalfandomgirl
Summary: Reader is having a rough go on the one year anniversary of someone special to her. Rob is there to try to comfort the reader.





	Fly High Little Duck

**Author's Note:**

> I was not in a good place last night. It was the anniversary of the death of a 14 year old little girl I used to work with at an ICF home. The death was sudden and is still under investigation. A year ago I was living in Kuwait and got a phone call late at night from the US to tell me she was gone. Seeing posts about her passing again last night broke me. The title has to do with the place I worked and probably won’t make sense to anyone other than those of us who work there. This is a little diddy that is for my own personal therapy of sorts. I could really use some hugs right now, but I have no one around, so why not imagine Rob giving some comfort. If this is able to help anyone else out who is having a rough time I am glad. Please always remember that I am here for you if you ever need someone to talk to!

You were sitting on the floor of the bathroom tears streaming down your face. You had been there for several hours, ugly crying. 

You heard the faint sound of the front door shutting before Rob shouted, “Y/n I’m home! Babe? Where are you?” You could hear him moving around the house trying to find you.

After a few moments the door of the bathroom opened slowly, “Babe?” He stepped in a spotted you on the ground. “Oh hunny, what’s the matter,” he asked getting down on the ground next to you and pulling you into his body. You showed him the phone and he pulled you into a tight hug, “oh sweetie, it’s the anniversary of her death isn’t it?”

All you could do was nod your head into his neck as fresh tears began to fall down your face. Rob began to rock you, “I’m sorry. I know how much she meant to you and she was far too young to pass. I know this is hard, but she still watches over you.” The two of you sat there for several minutes; you crying into Rob’s embrace and him rocking you back and forth while humming. 

After a while Rob pulled away from you to look you in the eyes. “What do you say we move to a more comfortable place? How about you head to the couch and I will make you some tea. We can cuddle on the couch and you can tell me all about her.” You nodded at your boyfriend and gave him a small smile. “There’s that smile,” he kissed you on the forehead before standing up and reaching out his hands to help you up as well.


End file.
